Katie Smet
Katie Smet (born October 20, 1992) The 3 started out by doing skits for their families when they were little. Then Lucas was bought a video camera as an early birthday present in June of 2006, allowing the 3 to do skits in front of the camera. The 3 then created a Youtube account under the name of JKL Productions on June 11, 2006. The videos quickly gained interest on the Internet. From 2006 to 2008, they became one of the most famous groups on the internet, gaining even more fame in 2007 with their self-choreographed video of them lip syncing to Hannah Montana's "Nobody's Perfect" gaining 1,000,000 hits in less than 2 months. But when Lucas left the group for a solo career with a character he created called Fred Figglehorn, interest soon left as well. A couple months later, all of Lucas's solo videos were deleted off of the channel. Currently, only Jon & Katie are making videos on the channel. Early life Jon & Katie Smet were born on October 20, 1992 in Madison, Wisconsin. 2 states away from Jon & Katie, in Columbus, Nebraska. Ocassionly, the 3 would come together. When they did come together, they would do skits whenever they were bored for the entertainment of themselves & their families. Career In June of 2006, Lucas's Mom, Molly Cruikshank, bought him an early 13th birthday present, a video camera. So the next time the three got together, they were able to do skits in front of a camera. So on June 11, 2006, the three opened up a Youtube account entitled JKL Productions (from the first letter of each one's name: Jon, Katie, & Lucas) & they uploaded their first video, "Hannah Montana", basically them doing self-choreographed dances while lip syncing to a live version of Hannah Montana's song, "The Best of Both Worlds". Over the course of that month, they made & uploaded 15 videos (2 of them deleted in late 2008). But when Jon & Katie were away from Lucas, the 3 decided that Jon & Katie would make their own videos (ocassionly featuring neighbors & friends), & Lucas would make his own videos (occassionly featuring his 7 brothers & sisters). The 3 were still met up every once in a while, and every chance they could, they made videos. But the 3 really gained an audience a year later, on June 13, 2007, when they made a video of them dancing and lip-syncing to Hannah Montana's song "Nobody's Perfect". The video hit over 1,000,000 views in less than 2 months, & caught the attention of internet users everywhere. Now they were more famous than ever, being interviewed by Lucas's local paper & an Australian radio station, interviewing them via webcam. After Lucas left Jon & Katie made their own videos, which even though weren't as popular, were still pretty funny. The last video uploaded onto the channel was "Calculus Project", basically a video that Jon & his friend, Stehvin, made for their AP Calculus class, uploaded on June 3, 2010. What has happened to JKL Productions & if it's dead, is only known by Jon & Katie (and maybe Lucas). Category:JKL Productions members